My Losing Bet
by Auden Grey
Summary: "Fine," Jade sighs dramatically. "If you guys take Cat for the night and get her to bed by ten, Vega and I will make out." / The boys hang out with Cat for the night on a playful bet and things don't go according to plan.


**Oh, lord. I found this half finished on my computer and got ~inspired? This is my first time writing Robbie and Andre and let me tell you, it was not easy. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"We need a favor."

Andre jumps in immediate fright when he takes in Tori and Jade's appearance. They both look bedraggled and fatigued and even Beck shies away from the pair in shock and slight fear. Robbie just hugs Rex tight to his chest and backs himself up against his locker, ready to slide down to his feet and roll away if need be.

"Why do you two look like the bride of Frankenstein?" Andre asks because he knows Beck and Robbie are afraid to. When Jade and Tori send him identical glares and lunge forward, he takes a step back and shakes his head. "Don't hurt me!"

Jade rolls her eyes and fixes her wrinkled shirt a little. "If you spent the night at Cat's you'd look like this, too!"

"Yeah," Tori agrees with a slight whine. "She kept us up until three am last night."

"That's because you're a moron and gave her bibble at ten o'clock!" Jade hisses.

Beck chuckles when he feels like it's safe. "Aw," he pouts mockingly at the pair, lowering his head a bit to avoid being slapped in the face. "Did Cat give you a rough time last night?"

"When the cat's away, the mice will play," Robbie quips proudly.

Jade and Tori just look at Robbie in disbelief because his comment is not only irrelevant, but it's extremely stupid and makes no sense given their current conversation. "Anyway." Tori fixes her attention back to Andre and Beck. "Will you hang out with Cat tonight?"

"No," Andre shakes his head. "I'm not Cat sitting on a Friday!"

"You have to," Jade demands, almost pleadingly. She looks at Beck because she knows he has a soft spot for their little red headed friend. "We spent every night with her this week and if I have to watch a Disney one more time I'm going to stab my eyeballs out and shove them down Cat's throat."

Tori shudders at the mental image of Jade gauging her own eyebrows out before clasping her hands in a begging motion. "Please," she repeats, putting heavy emphasis on the P. "We just need one night."

Robbie stands up gleefully. "I'll do it!"

"No," Jade hisses, turning her gaze back to Andre and Beck. "Just take her baby golfing and lock her in her room."

"Why didn't you guys just do that last night?"

Tori glares at Beck. "Because Jade doesn't like baby golfing."

"It's ridiculous," Jade defends herself lightly, crossing her arms as if she's daring anyone to argue. "Please," she says flatly.

Andre considers for a moment. "What's in it for us then?"

"What?" Tori says in disbelief. "You shouldn't be rewarded for hanging out with YOUR friend."

"Fine," Jade sighs dramatically. "If you guys take Cat for the night and get her to bed by ten, Vega and I will make out."

"Yeah," Tori automatically agrees, her eyes wide. "Jade and I will-WHAT?!" She looks at Jade with an open mouth and pure shock.

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Vega," Jade rolls her eyes. "I know you've thought about what it's like to kiss me."

Tori stumbles over her words. "I, I have not!"

"I've seen the way you look at me," Jade continues matter-of-factly. "You're not very subtle when you stare."

Robbie can't stop the drool coming out of his month. Andre looks like a child on Christmas morning and Beck remains cool. He runs a hand through his hair and just smirks because they have this in the bag. He's seen Jade take care of Cat numerous times that he could probably do it in his sleep.

"We'll do it," Beck finally says because Andre and Robbie have looked like they've gone into shock. "But what if we lose?"

Jade and Tori share an evil look and look at the boys confidently. "Cat's your problem for the rest of the month."

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Cat screeches happily, unbuckling her seat belt as Andre pulls into the baby golf parking lot. She leans forward in her seat and wraps her arms around Andre, squeezing his neck tightly. "I love baby golf!"

"I can't breathe, Little Red," Andre gasps, nearly plowing into a parked car when Cat's grip gets increasingly tighter. "Cat!"

Robbie pulls Cat back into her seat and she can't help but giggle. "Jade _never_ takes me baby golfing. She says it's for pathetic losers who have nothing else to do."

Beck hums in agreement but doesn't let Cat hear. "We're playing one round, okay?" He looks at Cat sternly, like a father would to their unruly child.

"But-"

"One game," Robbie repeats, trying to give Cat the same look. But he just ends up giving her the stink eye and she gets offended.

"Robbie, you're mean!" Cat pouts into Mr. Purple. She kicks Andre's seat repeatedly until her turns around. "Robbie is giving me evil looks!"

Robbie tries to defend himself but Andre's already glaring at him. "Leave her alone, Rob."

Cat smiles in satisfaction and flings herself out of the car, whimpering when Andre holds her back and steadies her in place. "The place isn't going anywhere, Cat!"

"I know!" Cat screams. "I'm just so excited!"

Beck looks at Robbie, whose still got Rex attached to his hand. "You're not bringing Rex."

"Why?" Robbie gasps in offense.

"Why?" Rex parrots. "I'm the king of baby golf!"

"Shove that puppet in the trunk," Andre commands.

"But Cat has Mr. Purple!" Robbie tattles. If Cat could bring her lame stuffed animal, why couldn't he bring Rex? "That's not fair."

Cat looks at Robbie and juts her bottom lip out. "And Mr. Purple said you were his favorite! Huh, not anymore." She stomps her foot and cuddles Mr. Purple closely, whispering comforting things in his ear.

"Let's get this over with," Beck says, keeping a keen eye on Robbie until he finally gives in and shoves Rex in the back. He gives Robbie a pat on the shoulder.

"He'll get over it, Rob."

"That's what you think," Robbie scoffs. He watches Cat twirl her golf club from side to side, Mr. Purple tucked under her arm. It's like he's glaring at him.

Andre confiscates Cat's club when she almost hits him in the leg. Cat glowers but breaks into a giggling fit when she goes to run ahead and Andre pulls her back with the club.

"It's just like a cartoon!" she continues to giggle, pawing at Beck when he walks ahead like he's embarrassed to be seen with them. "Beck! What color ball are you going to get?"

"Probably blue since he's broken up with Jade," Andre calls out obnoxiously. Cat stares at the boys in confusion when they all break out into laughter. "Don't worry, Little Red," he reassures Cat. "Also, don't tell Jade I said that."

Cat tilts her head. "Tell Jade you said what?"

"We're good," Beck says, pulling Cat up to the front window. He coolly shoves a twenty dollar bill under the window and before the bored looking teenager can give him the change, Cat's shouting she wants a bright pink ball.

She reaches her little hand in and grabs the pink ball, holding it in her palm proudly and showing it off like it's some sort of crystal ball. Andre chooses a green ball while Robbie gets red since it's Rex's favorite color. He sulks at the thought of Rex. Beck grabs light brown.

"Boring!" Cat shouts at Beck. "You only took light brown because it matches your skin."

"Yes," Beck says slowly. "That's exactly why."

"I'll keep score," Robbie beams, holding the tiny pencil in between his thumb and index finger. "I like to pretend I'm a giant sometimes with these little pencils."

Cat titters and begins to skip to the first hole, causing Andre to quicken his pace because if he doesn't, Cat will barge into the people in front of them and join their game. They look like mean thugs so Andre makes an effort to keep Cat close by.

"When is it my turn?" Cat whines impatiently. She jumps in place and stares up at Andre petulantly. "We've been waiting _forever_!"

"It's been fifteen seconds, baby," Andre says flatly. He shakes his head because he knows it's going to be a long, long night.

"Feels like fifteen years," Cat huffs in annoyance. She kicks her right shoe against the pavement and continues until the squeaking sound starts to irritate her. "Finally!" she shouts when the people in front of them finally move to the next hole. She gets into position and drops her ball down.

"Wait!" Robbie interrupts, grabbing Cat's arm before she can proceed. "Who says you get to go first?"

Cat stares at Robbie and places her hand on her hip. "Tori and Jade _always_ let me go first when we play."

"So?" Robbie shrugs his shoulders. "I already filled out the scorecard in alphabetical order. If we go by last name, you go last."

"No!" Cat gasps, looking to Beck and Andre for help. "I'm going first!"

"Just let her go first man," Andre practically cries. He glares at Robbie to stop but when the curly haired boy continues, he lets out a strangled whine.

"Cat, stop being a brat," Robbie demands loudly. He immediately steps back when he sees Cat's eyes well with tears. "I mean, I mean, sorry!"

Cat just shakes her head and whacks Robbie in the shin with her club. It ends up hitting him harder than she intended and her eyes nearly pop out of her sockets in shock. Robbie's full out wailing in pain, hobbling all around the first hole as he holds his aching shin pitifully.

"Cat!" he croaks out. "Why would you do that?"

"Sorry!" Cat squeaks with a shrug. She buries herself into Beck's side and sighs in relief when he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "You were being mean!"

Robbie continues to whimper. "That doesn't mean you get to hit me in the leg with your golf club!"

Beck can't help but smirk because if Jade were here, she'd be off to the side beaming in pride that Cat inflicted harm on Robbie purposely. "Alright," he cuts in forcefully. "Do you need a doctor, Rob?"

"Can we just play?" Andre complains. He glances at his watch and frowns when it's only a little past eight. Cat's still got tons of energy and if they keep going the way they're going, he's going to pass out by nine.

Cat sends Robbie a half-hearted apologetic look and repositions herself.

"No cheating," Beck warns with a chuckle. He's been baby golfing with Cat dozens upon dozens of times and knows all of her tricks.

Robbie goes to open his mouth yet again. But Andre stops him before he can start complaining about the idiotic scorecard and blah, blah, blah. Andre takes the flimsy paper out of Robbie's hand and rips it up, throwing it up in the air like it's confetti. Beck's not amused when most of it gets in his hair.

"There," Andre concludes, brushing his hands together in satisfaction. "Now you can shut up about your stupid card and think about what's in store for us later!"

Cat pays the boys no attention and whacks the ball so hard it goes flying into the bushes. "Phooey!" she pouts, scampering over to the bush her ball is lost in. The boys just simultaneously groan and shake their heads.

"Okay, okay," Cat reassures them brightly. "Let me do that again!"

Andre glares at Robbie to keep him quiet as Cat hits the ball again, jumping up and down giddily when she gets a hole in one.

"I'm going next," Robbie scowls, dropping his ball down. Cat gasps and skips back down on the course, bumping Robbie out of the way. "Cat!"

"It's Mr. Purple's turn," Cat informs Robbie matter-of-factly.

Beck and Andre share a dazed look while Robbie just stares at Cat open mouthed, watching as she lowers Mr. Purple so it looks like he's holding the golf club. Miraculously, Mr. Purple gets a hole in one as well. Cat squeals and kisses his head repeatedly, tossing him up in the air in victory.

Then, she takes off to the next hole.

"So we ain't playing at all, right?" Andre looks to Beck for confirmation, clutching his golf club tightly when Beck shakes his head.

"Not a chance."

Robbie trails behind, as Beck and Andre rush to catch up with Cat. "I think I'm limping," he says to his friends. "Am I limping? I feel like I'm limping."

"You're gonna be limping if you don't stop this," Andre threatens harshly. He can't have Robbie messing anything up. When Robbie scuttles to the bench with a pout, Andre turns around just in time to see Cat imposing on the people in front of them. She's showing the big burly man how to position the ball so he gets a hole in one each time. Except, the man looks more annoyed so Beck takes it upon himself to hold Cat back and let Mr. Purple tell him a story about the time him and Mr. Longneck were grounded for eating Cat's glitter.

"When do I get to shoot?" Robbie asks from the bench.

Cat sighs dramatically and motions for Robbie to go. "You can shoot now I guess, Robbie."

Robbie smiles in satisfaction and just as he's about to hit the ball, Cat starts to skip ahead because this hole with the alligator scares her.

* * *

"Cat! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Andre practically cries as he chases Cat up the stairs to her bedroom. "I didn't see the squirrel!"

Cat whirls around once she gets to her room. Her bottom lip is trembling and tears are threatening to spill over. "You ran over Noodles!"

Andre stops his cries and looks at Cat. "Who, who is Noodles?"

"The squirrel you killed!" Cat shouts in shock. "My brother and I named him after he stole all of my brother's noodles!"

Okay, now Andre feels kind of bad. "How can I make this up to you?"

"Bring Noodles back to life," Cat says seriously. Her voice is so little and desperate that it makes Andre want to cry. "Oh, but you can't do that because you're not, you're not a squirrel whisperer!"

Beck and Robbie appear in Cat's doorway and Robbie's still dramatically limping, obviously trying to see how long he can ride this thing out. Rex is perched unhappily on his arm and Cat can't help but smirk at him because Mr. Purple got to play baby golf and Rex didn't. Ha!

"Cat," Beck begins slowly, guiding Cat to the bed and pointing to the stack of overflowing DVD's and books on her pink bookcase. "Do you want to watch a movie?" It's a little past nine and Beck knows Cat won't last much longer, especially if they put on a movie.

"No," Cat pouts, flopping on her bed with a long sigh. "I just want to go to bed and hope when I wake up tomorrow Noodles will be alive!"

"Ha, keep dreaming, baby," Rex blurts out. "That squirrel is road kill."

Cat gasps and lets out a little whine while Robbie shoves his hand over Rex's mouth with a fake gasp. Andre knows he's doing this to get back at Cat for getting him into trouble. What Andre doesn't understand is why Robbie's needling Cat when they have the possibility of Tori and Jade swapping saliva on the line! Beck still remains nonplussed about the situation but that's Beck for you.

When Cat shuffles out of the room depressingly, Andre glances at Robbie and Beck giddily. "Should we call Tori and Jade now?"

Beck just shakes his head and holds his hands up. "Don't jinx it," he tells Andre wisely.

Cat reappears in her cupcake pajamas, yawning tiredly and rubbing her brown eyes warily. She giggles when Beck pulls the covers down, waiting for her to climb into bed before playfully pulling the covers back over her face.

"Hey!"

Andre and Robbie hang back and let Beck take over because it's obvious he knows what he's doing. Rex would no doubt ruin everything if Robbie were left in charge.

"Tell me a story about Noodles," Cat demands, her eyes fluttering up to look at Andre sweetly. However, the tone of her voice does not match her adorable pleading face she's perfected over the years. "Please?"

Andre half chuckles, half cries and sits down on the bed next to Cat. Beck's on the other side, rubbing her head because he knows that's how Jade gets Cat to settle.

"Wait!" Cat cries, reaching for Robbie.

Robbie smiles so wide, it looks like he's got a hanger in his mouth. He goes to sit next to Cat's legs, but Cat cowers back. "Not you," she huffs, looking at Rex. "Rex! Mr. Purple wants to cuddle with you."

Rex looks up at Robbie in fright. "Don't do it, man."

Before Robbie can respond, Andre reaches forward and plucks Rex off Robbie's arm and gives him to Cat. Cat squeals and hugs Rex in a death grip, making Mr. Purple rest his face on Rex's neck.

"Okay, tell me about Noodles!"

Andre scratches his head and looks at Beck helplessly. "Uh, well, Noodles, he came from a long line of uh…"

"Squirrels," Robbie butts in, not helping one bit.

"King Squirrels," Andre corrects hotly. He knows he's on the right track when Cat squeals and wiggles under the covers a bit. "So, Noodles, he was next in line to be king after his father, King Spaghetti died."

Cat gasps. "Oh, no! Noodles didn't have a daddy?"

"H-he did," Andre stutters, patting Cat's head. "King Spaghetti died of natural causes. Happens every day, baby," he reassures Cat. "But Noodles decided he didn't want to be king. He ran away and let his brother…Prince Ziti take over. Prince Ziti was mean and wanted all the acorns to himself."

"So selfish," Cat mumbles sleepily.

Beck motions for Andre to stop because Cat's already fast asleep, her little chest rising and falling in content. Andre checks his watch and suppresses the girlish squeal rising in his throat when he realizes it's 9:45. He sends a quick text to Tori (along with a picture of a sleeping Cat for proof) and starts to shake in excitement.

"I've dreamed about this day since Tori came to Hollywood Arts."

By the time Tori and Jade get to Cat's house, it's almost 10:00. Jade's purposely taking her time just to annoy the boys but Andre's not having any of it and grabs her by the wrist and drags her inside. Beck lingers in the doorway and waves at the girls, who look a lot better than they did earlier at school. Robbie's still upstairs, which kind of makes him nervous, but he's honestly not in the mood to deal with Robbie anymore.

Andre rubs his hands together and smiles. "Where do you want to do this?"

"Hold on," Tori shakes her head. "I never agreed to any of this."

"You're hurting me, Vega," Jade says sarcastically peering up the dark stairs skeptically. "Alright, show me the sleeping Cat, and I'll show Tori my lips."

Tori lets out some sort of strangled whine while Andre pulls her up the stairs. She's never seen him so excited before.

"Do you guys need chap stick? Because I bought six tubes-"

"Calm down, buddy," Beck says to Andre, patting his shoulder lightly. He swings open the door and holds on to Andre once they look inside.

Jade immediately smirks. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Cat and Robbie are in the middle of a tug of war, Rex being pulled back and forth as he moans loudly. Cat's standing on the bed with a pout, keeping a firm hold on Rex's arm. "Mr. Purple proposed and Rex said yes! He has to live here so they can get married and have children!"

"First of all," Robbie begins hotly. "Rex did not say yes! Second of all, that doesn't even make sense!"

Cat jumps on the bed in frustration. "Rex wants to sleepover!"

"No," Andre whimpers, shaking Beck. "NO! She was asleep, ten minutes ago she was asleep!"

"Of course she was," Tori says in a patronizing voice. "Of course she was."

"Sorry, boys," Jade shrugs with a wicked grin. "Looks like Cat is your headache for the rest of the month." She turns to Tori and shrugs. "Next time, Vega."

"I don't want to kiss you!" Tori shouts, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yet you're staring at me again."

Tori shakes her head and pats Andre's shoulder sympathetically. "Sorry?"

Cat jumps off the bed and throws herself into Tori and Jade. "Don't ever leave me alone with these guys again."

"Too bad," Jade grimaces, shoving Cat off her and into Beck. "She's all yours!"

"Wanna go to Nozu?" Tori asks, making an effort to peer at Jade's shoes.

Jade shrugs in contemplation. "Whatever. You can pay."

"I want to come!" Cat shouts.

"NO!" Tori and Jade say at the same time. "Why don't you make cupcakes?" Jade suggests to Cat. In a split second, Cat starts to vibrate with excitement as she tugs on Beck's wrist. "Beck loves baking."

"I don't ever want to talk to you again," Andre cries to Robbie, who walks by him cradling Rex to his chest. "You couldn't just leave it alone!"

Robbie doesn't even have time to fight back because Cat's pulling him and Beck out of the room with all the strength she can muster.

Jade and Tori share an amused look before Jade stares at Tori seriously. "Don't be too disappointed," she says, clicking her teeth at Tori.

Tori follows Jade out of the room, pulling at her hair in frustration. "For the last time, I don't want to kiss you!"


End file.
